Case Of Trust
by JessTyler
Summary: La confiance est trop précieuse pour être perdue...Olivia va devoir l'apprendre à ses dépens. Un grand merci à Lilou elle se reconnaitra pour avoir était une excellente Olivia Benson...bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Bureau de l'Unité spécial, Manhattan. Mercredi 2 février.**

La scène se déroule dans les locaux de l'U.S.V, salle d'interrogatoire numéro deux. L'inspecteur Elliot Stabler y interroge un jeune homme répondant au nom de Brent Jamison mais plus connut des services de l'ordre sous le pseudo de Speedy très certainement en raison de son nombre incalculable de conquêtes au sein même de son lycée.

Mais expliquons les faits. Si Speedy est là aujourd'hui ça n'est pas pour un simple interrogatoire comme pourrait le croire le jeune homme. La raison de sa présence à L'Unité Spéciale, Speedy l'apprendra un peu plus tard à ses dépens.

**Flashback.**

**Bureau de l'Unité Spéciale, Manhattan, Lundi 31 janvier.**

La jeune femme était assise dans la salle d'attente. Elle jouait avec ses mains et regardait dans le vide. Elle soupirait constamment, s'interrogeant sans cesse sur la raison de sa venue aux bureaux de l'U.S.V, bureaux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'inspecteur Olivia Benson releva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur et remarqua la présence d'Elisabeth Stabler, la fille de son équipier, dans le couloir. Benson regarda d'abord à gauche puis à droite, ne voyant ni Fin ni Munch, elle décida de laisser son travail de côté et de s'approcher de la jeune fille qui paraissait stressée à vue d'œil

**Olivia :** Elisabeth ?

La jeune fille blonde, laissa ses mains de côté et releva la tête, elle avait reconnu la voix d'Olivia Benson, l'équipière et amie de son père.

**Elisabeth :** Bonjour Olivia !

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

**Elisabeth :** Ah…rien…je…je passais comme ça.

**Olivia :** Tu veux peut-être parler à ton père ?

**Elisabeth **_(paniquée) _**: **Non, non surtout pas _(elle reprit son calme)_ En fait c'est à toi que je voudrais parler.

**Olivia :** Ecoute, j'ai encore un ou deux papiers à remplir et dès que j'ai terminé je te propose d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme pour parler. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Elisabeth :** D'accord. Mais si tu n'as pas le temps ça n'est pas grave, tu sais. On peut remettre ça à un autre jour.

**Olivia :** Si ça n'était pas important tu ne serais pas venue jusqu'ici et tu n'aurais pas demandé à me parler. _(sourire) _Je me dépêche, promis.

Olivia posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Elisabeth qui eut un mouvement de recul à ce contact. Olivia fronça les sourcils face à ce geste inattendue venant de l'adolescente. Elle venait de comprendre malgré elle. Elle regarda Lizzie, comme tout le monde l'appelait, droit dans les yeux, cette dernière peinait à regarder la coéquipière de son père, sans baiser le regard.

**Olivia :** Tu sais quoi ? On va y aller maintenant ! Je vais prendre ma veste et on y va !

**Générique.**

**« Case of Trust»**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia fit le chemin inverse, retourna à son bureau et prit sa veste. Entre temps Fin venait de faire son apparition dans les locaux. L'inspecteur Tutuola vit Olivia à son bureau, il se dirigea en toute hâte vers elle.

**Fin :** Liv, j'aurais besoin de toi pour aller interroger un type !

**Olivia :** Je suis désolé Fin mais je ne vais pas pouvoir.

**Fin :** Ok, tant pis, c'est pas grave ! Je vais attendre que Munch revienne et je lui demanderais.

**Olivia :** D'accord. _(elle commença à enfiler sa veste)_ Dis entre temps si tu vois Elliot dis-lui que je suis en ville, je rentrerais plus tard.

**Fin :** Et c'est tout ? Pas d'autres commissions à rapporter ?

**Olivia :** Tu chipotes pour une commission alors que moi à chaque fois que tu me demande quelque chose je le fais sans ronchonner.

**Fin :** C'est pas pour ça et tu le sais très bien.

**Olivia :** Raison de plus. Il est temps que vous arrêtiez votre guéguerre toi et Elliot. Je te remercie d'avance pour ma commission Fin.

Olivia posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et rejoignit Lizzie. Fin aperçut la fille d'Elliot mais ne se posa pas d'avantage de question sur sa présence au bureau.

**Fin du flashback**

Olivia toujours assise à son bureau fixe les environs. Elle s'en veut. Même si elle croit avoir bien agit dans l'intérêt de Lizzie elle sait que vis-à-vis d'Elliot elle n'a pas joué cartes sur table. Ce dernier ne sait d'ailleurs pas gêner pour le lui faire savoir à plusieurs reprises. Mais la situation était bien trop délicate pour que Benson prenne le temps d'en parler à son équipier. Les paroles de Lizzie résonnent encore dans la tête d'Olivia.

**Flashback.**

**Central Cafe, Manhattan, Lundi 31 janvier.**

Lizzie, assise seule à la terrassa d'un café, attendait le retour d'Olivia, cette dernière s'étant portée volontaire pour aller chercher un café et un chocolat chaud. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets fumants, elle les déposa sur la table et s'assit à son tour tout en observant Lizzie. L'état de la jeune fille la préoccupait. Elle regardait dans le vide, ne réagissait presque pas, elle semblait complètement absente même déconnectée. Olivia se lança malgré les appréhensions.

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Elisabeth** _(surprise)_ : Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Olivia prit son gobelet et but une gorgée de café chaud avant de répondre à l'interrogation lancée par Lizzie.

**Olivia :** Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit.

**Elisabeth :** Non, non. Tout va bien.

**Olivia : **Tu sais la négation est une protection pour la plupart des victimes. Lizzie, si tout va si bien, explique-moi pourquoi tu es venue jusqu'au bureau et que tu as préféré me parler au lieu de parler à ton père ?

Lizzie prit à son tour son gobelet et le porta à ses lèvres. La jeune fille tremblait ce qui n'échappa à Olivia qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

**Elisabeth :** Il s'appelle Brent, Brent Jamison mais tout le monde au lycée l'appelle Speedy. Il change de copines comme de chemises, c'est un vrai salaud.

**Olivia :** Et que s'est-il passé avec ce Speedy ?

Lizzie restait muette, les larmes montaient en silence. Olivia lui prit la main. Dans un premier temps la fille d'Elliot n'approuva ce contact puis au vue de l'attitude rassurante adoptée par Olivia, la jeune fille laissa sa main.

**Olivia :** Personne ne va te juger Lizzie. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé avec ce Speedy. Laisse-moi t'aider !

**Elisabeth :** Je ne veux pas que mon père soit mis au courant. Il risquerait d'avoir des ennuis à cause de moi.

**Olivia :** Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher ma chérie.

**Elisabeth :** Tu n'as pas répondu à ma requête Olivia.

**Olivia :** Lizzie, je n'ai pas de secret pour ton père, c'est mon équipier et tu es sa fille. Il va bien falloir que tu lui parles un jour où l'autre.

**Elisabeth :** Brent ne m'a pas violé alors ça ne sert à rien que je lui en parle.

**Olivia :** Il ne t'a pas violé ?

**Elisabeth :** Non.

**Olivia :** Mais je suppose qu'il a essayé ?

**Elisabeth :** …

**Olivia :** Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'en parler, mais il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé Lizzie. A-t-il essayé de te violer ?

Elisabeth répondit oui de la tête. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se décider à parler. Au bout de quelques secondes elle rompit le silence et décrivit tout ce qui s'était passé, tout dans les moindres détails, prenant soin de ne rien laisser échapper. Olivia posa les questions habituelles bien que cette fois la situation était différente. La victime était la fille de son équipier cela l'affectait forcément plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Les filles restèrent encore deux heures sur la terrasse du café. Olivia rassura Lizzie et l'a mis en totale confiance, lui promettant de ne pas parler de leur conversation à Elliot.

**Fin du Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia relève une fois de plus la tête, mais rien. Elliot n'est toujours pas sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle reprend alors ses recherches. Munch ne la quitte pas des yeux, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas chez son amie.

**Salle d'interrogatoire.**

Elliot tourne à présent en rond tel un lion en cage. Il observe du coin de l'œil son suspect un dénommé Brent Jamison qui se plaît à être appelé « Speedy »

**Brent :** Franchement je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici !

Elliot prend un dossier qu'il balance presque à la figure du jeune homme.

**Elliot :** Ouvres et tu verras !

Le jeune homme obtempère sans poser la moindre question. Il ouvre le dossier et tombe sur trois photos de jeunes filles salement amochées.

**Elliot :** Lisa Hamilton, Serena Vitalis et Mary Travis. Violées et battues, ça te dis quelque chose ?

**Brent :** Hey attendez ! J'ai jamais frappé ni violé personne moi !

**Elliot :** Pourtant c'est ton nom qui est ressortit lors des témoignages.

**Brent :** C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien fais. En plus vous avez juste mon nom, rien de plus.

**Elliot :** Tu as raison. Ah mais quel idiot ! J'ai oublié de préciser qu'on avait aussi prélevé ton A.D.N sur les trois victimes. Avec ça, je crois qu'on a de quoi te mettre au trou.

Elliot lança une petite tape sur le haut du crâne de Speedy.

**Brent :** Je pourrais porter plainte pour brutalité policière !

**Elliot :** Mais oui vas-y te gêne pas. Si ça te fais plaisir.

**Brent :** D'ailleurs j'aimerai pouvoir appeler mon avocat.

**Elliot :** Bonne idée et prends en un bon, tu risques d'en avoir vraiment besoin. Les coureurs dans ton genre ne font pas l'unanimité auprès des jurés et surtout pas auprès d'Elisabeth Donnelly. Et tu n'as pas de bol car c'est elle qui pourrait s'occuper du procès.

**Brent :** Je suis innocent, je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est une erreur. Vous vous trompez de coupable Inspecteur. D'ailleurs j'aimerai au moins connaitre le nom de l'inspecteur qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule lorsque je serais blanchit dans cette affaire.

**Elliot **_(serrant la mâchoire.)_ **:** Mais avec plaisir. Stabler, Inspecteur Elliot Stabler.

**Brent :** Quoi ? Stabler comme Elisabeth Stabler ? _(offre à Elliot un sourire carnassier)_ Un sacré lot celle-là ! C'est votre fille je suppose ?

Le sang d'Elliot ne fit qu'un tour dans tout son corps. Derrière la vitre, Cragen observe la scène accompagné d'Alexandra Cabot. Elliot s'approche du jeune homme et le prend par le col pour le coller violement contre la table.

**Cabot :** Don faites quelque chose !

**Cragen :** Elliot sait ce qu'il fait.

**Cabot :** Il a plutôt intérêt. Je ne veux pas devoir traiter une nouvelle plainte pour brutalité. Surtout qu'elle ne sera pas la première contre Elliot.

**De l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint.**

**Elliot :** Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

**Brent**_(le visage contre la table)_ **:** C'est un joli petit lot !

Elliot ramène à nouveau le type vers lui et lui envoie un crochet droit en plein dans le nez. De l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint Cragen se précipite hors de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire où Elliot se prépare à se déchainer sur Speedy. Cragen et Cabot entrent dans la pièce et se précipitent sur Elliot. Cragen s'interpose pour empêcher son inspecteur de frapper à nouveau le suspect à terre le nez en sang.

**Cragen :** Elliot, ça suffit ! Sors-d 'ici et tout de suite !

**Cabot :** Elliot ! Vous êtes allé trop loin, encore une fois.

Elliot remonte ses manches, lance un regard noir à Speedy et sort.

**Brent :** Il m'a cassé le nez cet enfoiré !

**Cragen :** Vous, fermez-là !

**Cabot :** C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire pour le moment.

Cragen sort pour rattraper Elliot. Du bureau, Olivia, Munch et Fin assistent à la scène.

**Cragen :** Elliot Stabler, reviens ici, tout de suite !

**Elliot :** Il faut que j'aille voir ma fille.

**Cragen :** Pas temps que tu n'auras pas étais dans mon bureau.

Olivia se lève pour rejoindre son équipier et prendre part à la confrontation.

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Elliot :** Je ne me suis pas contrôlé encore une fois.

**Olivia :** C'est Speedy, enfin je veux dire Brent Jamison ?

**Elliot **_(étonné)_ **:** Comment connais-tu son surnom ? C'est pourtant la première fois que ce type vient ici.

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

**Elliot :** Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question.

**Olivia :** Et toi si tu ne veux pas que notre conversation soit stérile réponds d'abord à ma question.

**Elliot :** Il a parlé d'Elisabeth.

**Olivia :** Il t'à tout dis ?

**Elliot :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Olivia** _(se rendant compte de son erreur)_ **:** De rien.

**Elliot **_(le ton monte_**):** Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, plus de secrets.

**Olivia **_(baissant les yeux)_ **: **Ce type a essayé de s'en prendre à ta fille.

**Elliot** _(ahuri par cette dernière révélation)_ **: **Quoi ? Répète un peu.

**Olivia :** Tu m'as très bien comprise.

**Elliot :** Alors comme ça tu savais que ma fille avait faillis se faire violer et qu'à l'instant même j'interrogeais son agresseur qui est directement suspect dans notre affaire ?

**Olivia :** Je voulais t'en parler mais j'ai promis à Lizzie de ne rien te dire pour le moment et…

**Elliot **_(déçu)_ **:** Inutile de continuer à gaspiller ta salive. Tu me déçois et dire que je pensais avoir confiance en toi, je croyais que notre amitié était plus forte que ça.

**Cragen :** Elliot dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

**Elliot :** Allez tous vous faire foutre ! ! !

Munch se lève à son tour de son bureau.

**Munch :** Elliot…

**Elliot :** Toi, tu n'en rajoute pas !

**Fin :** Hey c'est bon ! Tu vas aboyer ailleurs Stabler !

**Elliot :** Va te faire foutre Fin !

Elliot regarde Olivia une dernière fois dans les yeux puis quitte le bureau sans demander son reste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback**

**Elisabeth :** Il m'a piégé dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était sorti, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. Il s'est jeté sur moi, il la main sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et il a commencé à me toucher puis il a déchiré mon uniforme puis il a entendu quelqu'un arrivé et il s'est sauvé me laissant à terre, les vêtements complètement déchirés.

**Olivia :** Lizzie, il va falloir que tu viennes au bureau faire une déposition.

**Elisabeth **_(prise de panique)_ **:** Non, je ne veux pas que mon père sache que j'ai faillis être… _(dans un faible murmure)_…violé.

**Olivia :** Ma chérie, ce garçon a commis une tentative de viol. C'est très grave. Si on n'agit pas au plus vite il va très certainement recommencer et la prochaine fois, sa victime n'aura pas autant de chance. Ton père ne sera pas au courant je te le promets.

**Elisabeth :** Vrai ?

**Olivia :** Oui. Je vais m'arranger avec le Capitaine pour qu'il n'en sache rien, mais par contre il va falloir que je vois ta mère.

**Elisabeth :** Non ! ! !

**Olivia :** Lizzie, tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi. Il faut que tu en parle à quelqu'un.

**Elisabeth :** Mais je t'en ai parlé à toi. Ca ne compte pas ça ?

**Olivia :** Je parlais de quelqu'un de plus proche, une personne de ta famille par exemple.

**Elisabeth :** Liv, tu fais partit de la famille. Papa et toi vous êtes amis et il a confiance en toi.

**Fin du flashback.**

Les dernières paroles d'Elisabeth résonnent à présent dans l'esprit d'Olivia. Cette dernière se prend la tête entre les mains et réfléchit un court instant. Fin s'approche lentement de son amie afin de savoir ce qui semble l'affecter autant.

**Fin :** Liv, ça va ?

**Olivia** _(relevant la tête pour s'adresser à Fin) _**: **Oui, ça va !

**Munch :** Votre couple traverse une nouvelle crise, il faudrait penser à consulter.

**Fin :** La ramène pas John, t'es lourd !

**Olivia **_(agacée par la réplique de Munch)_ **:** Pour ta gouverne Munch, Elliot et moi, nous ne sommes pas un couple.

**Munch :** Mais vous vous conduisez tout comme.

**Olivia :** Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de ça surtout avec toi.

**Fin **_(à Munch)_ **:** Fous-lui la paix avec tes conneries !

Munch fixe Fin qui lui fait signe de retourner s'assoir. Olivia est toujours assise à son bureau.

**Fin :** Tu veux peut-être en parler ?

**Olivia :** Non Fin ! Merci, mais je t'assure ça va. Je vais reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté dans mes dossiers. J'ai pris beaucoup trop de retard et…

**Fin :** …et une fois encore tu fuis tes problèmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre Elliot t'en veux. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

**Olivia :** Fin c'est gentil mais occupe-toi de tes affaires tu veux !

Olivia prend en main une pile de papier qu'elle fait mine d'examiner, voulant ainsi signifier à Fin qu'il l'a dérange dans l'avancement de son travail. Ce dernier comprend le message, il fait volte-face et rejoint son bureau son quitter Olivia du regard. Tous savent que la journée de travail est presque terminée et qu'ils devront d'ici peu rentrer chez eux, reprendre le cour de leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'un appel de leur supérieur les ramènent au bureau. Munch ne cesse de regarder sa montre, attendant impatiemment la délivrance de la fin de journée. Ce soir il a rendez-vous avec Gwen, son ex-femme. Certes ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant mais cela reste quand même un rendez-vous. Ces derniers temps, l'ex-femme de l'inspecteur Munch ne va pas très bien, aussi bien du côté moral que du côté physique. Depuis son abus de barbiturique il y a moins d'un moins, Gwen anciennement Madame Munch, suscite tout l'intérêt de son ex-mari, ce dernier se sentant pleinement responsable de son état dépressif avancé. Personne dans l'équipe, pas même le Capitaine, n'est au courant de cette situation difficile à gérer pour Munch. Pour Fin ce n'est guère mieux. Bien qu'il revoit son fils Ken de temps à autre, la relation père-fils a du mal à s'instaurer entre les deux hommes. Fin fait pourtant un nombre incalculable d'effort pour se rapprocher de son fils mais tous demeurent presque vains. Tout ça pour dire que la vie des membres de l'Unité Spéciale est bien difficile.

Une alarme sonne, tous se retournent vers le propriétaire de la montre. Munch relève alors sa manche et désactive l'alarme de sa montre.

**Munch :** Désolé !

Après ce petit intermède tous reprennent le cours de leur activité bureaucratique. Munch se lève alors, enfile sa veste sous les regards interrogatifs de Fin et d'Olivia.

**Fin :** On peut savoir où tu te carapate ?

**Munch :** Pour ta gouverne mon cher Fin, la journée est terminée, en toute logique on peut quitter le bureau. Donc en conclusion, je ne me carapate pas.

**Olivia :** Et peut-on savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce raisonnement au combien logique ?

**Munch :** Ma vie privée !

**Fin :** Monsieur a un rendez-vous !

**Munch :** Et alors ?

**Olivia:** C'est super ça John.

**Fin:** Ça fera cinq de suite si tu vas jusqu'au bout

**Olivia :** Quoi ?

**Fin :** Cinq mariages et cinq divorces.

**Munch :** Vraiment très drôle Tutuola ! Bravo !

**Fin :** Il n'y a pas que toi qui ais la faculté de sortir des vannes pourries.

**Munch :** Merci, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Bon les amis, ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyer, mais il y a un peu de ça.

**Olivia **_(sourire)_ **: **Oui c'est ça. File et passe une bonne soirée !

**Munch :** Merci, toi aussi. Va parler à ton équipier ma belle. Ce n'est pas une suggestion c'est un ordre !

**Olivia :** Ok, Sergent, j'en prends note.

**Fin :** Aller dégage, va retrouver ta dulcinée !

**Munch :** Ok, j'y vais, bonne soirée à vous deux.

Munch les salut une dernière fois et quitte enfin les locaux pour rejoindre Gwen. Fin enfile sa veste et s'apprête lui aussi à quitter le bureau.

**Fin :** Bon je vais en faire autant. J'ai terminé alors je ne vois pas ce qui me retient ici.

**Olivia :** Ok. Moi je vais rester encore un peu.

**Fin :** Non, non ! Tu as terminé ta paperasse depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Il va donc falloir que tu trouves un autre prétexte.

**Olivia :** Ok, d'accord tu as gagné. Je vais parler à Elliot.

**Fin :** Sage décision.

Fin lui sourit, pose une main sur son épaule et quitte les lieux à son tour. Olivia soupire et se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur, la porte est entre ouverte, Olivia passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Cragen semble prit dans sa lecture de formulaire. Néanmoins il a remarqué la présence d'Olivia. Sans relever la tête de ses notes il lui fait signe d'entrer.

**Cragen :** Rentre !

L'inspecteur se plie à l'ordre de son supérieur et entre dans le bureau.

**Cragen :** Referme-la porte derrière toi !

Cragen lève enfin la tête de ses notes, Olivia ferme la porte et s'approche du bureau.

**Cragen :** Assis toi !

**Olivia :** Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'allais partir.

**Cragen :** Assis-toi !

Olivia obtempère et s'assoit.

**Cragen :** J'ai à te parler ! C'est à propos de ton équipier et du suspect qu'il a frappé tout à l'heure. La famille va porter plainte mais tu dois t'en douter.

**Olivia :** Capitaine, laissez-moi vous expliquez ! Ca n'est pas de sa faute.

**Cragen :** C'est pourtant lui qui a frappé ce jeune homme.

**Olivia :** Mais vous avez tout entendu. Ce type a agressé Elisabeth.

**Cragen **_(étonné)_ **:** Donc tu le savais ?

**Olivia :** …

**Cragen :** Répond à ma question Olivia !

**Olivia :** Oui je le savais.

**Cragen :** Et tu n'as pas jugé utile d'en parler ?

**Olivia :** J'allais le faire. Mais j'attendais le bon moment pour vous en parler.

**Cragen :** Pour m'en parler ? Olivia c'est à Elliot qu'il fallait en parler pas à moi.

**Olivia :** Mais que croyez-vous? Que j'ai choisis délibérément de lui cacher ça? Elisabeth est venue me voir, elle m'a parlé de son agression et m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler à son père.

**Cragen :** Quand as-tu eu cette conversation avec elle ?

**Olivia :** Lundi. J'ai mal agit je sais et je m'en veux énormément.

**Cragen :** Oui tu as mal agis. Notre suspect est accusé d'agression et de viol sur trois jeunes filles. Avec le témoignage de la fille d'Elliot nous aurions pu arrêter ce petit con tout de suite et le trainer jusqu'au procès. Au lieu de ça nous avons une plainte pour brutalité policière et cette affaire reste en stand-by.

**Olivia :** Je suis désolé Capitaine

**Cragen :** Oui, je l'espère bien Olivia. Essaie d'arranger les choses. Je ne veux pas devoir subir de nouvelles tensions entre toi et Elliot. J'ai assez donné.

**Olivia :** Je vais aller lui parler.

Olivia se lève et rejoint la porte.

**Cragen :** Il n'est très certainement pas chez lui. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, personne ne répond.

**Olivia :** Vous avez essayé sur son portable ?

**Cragen :** J'ai tout essayé et pas de réponse.

**Olivia :** Dans ce cas je crois savoir où il est allé. Je vous appelle dès que je suis arrivé.

Olivia prend la direction de la porte et quitte le bureau sans même avoir obtenu l'autorisation de mettre fin à la discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps Elliot prend la route. L'esprit embrumé par la colère, la rancœur et la peine. Tous ces ressentiments cumulés les uns aux autres doivent impérativement être évacués au plus vite. Elliot sait pertinemment que s'il ne se contrôle pas il risque plus qu'un blâme ou qu'une simple mise à pied. Cette fois on ne lui fera certainement pas de cadeaux, cette fois ses états d'âmes joueront en sa défaveur. L'inspecteur Stabler sort de ses songes et appuie sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il a besoin de se calmer et sait où aller pour le faire. Central-Park, direction Sud, au-dessus du réservoir Jackie Kennedy-Onassis. Tous est paisible là-bas, on n'y reconnait facilement la forme des buildings qui se dessinent à l'horizon, on y perçoit leur reflet comme si un second monde s'ouvrait à nous par le simple biais d'un reflet caressant l'eau. Mais c'est à ce moment précis, au moment où les couleurs du jour se ternissent peu à peu, que l'endroit devient magique. Elliot gare sa voiture, s'en extirpe et se dirige vers un banc près du parc. Le soleil commence alors à se laisser mourir une fois encore, ses couleurs jusqu'alors éblouissantes, deviennent soudainement écarlates. Le pur ciel azur se retrouve peu à peu voilé par les vapeurs rosées qui virent alors à l'orangées. Les brumes écarlates de la nuit percent les dernières lueurs du jour, l'obscurité nocturne s'approche et ferme lentement le ciel comme une grande alcôve. On peut alors apercevoir le reflet d'un soleil mouillé dans l'eau teintée de rose et d'orange. Les dernières lueurs meurent, le ciel bleu azur est devenu bleu nuit. Elliot observe encore une fois ce paysage magique qui semble apaiser sa colère. Il se prend la tête entre les mains et respire fort, il ferme ensuite les yeux. Il est presque calmé, lorsque soudain il entend une voix familière qui s'adresse à lui.

?: Elliot ?

Stabler ouvre d'abord les yeux puis se redresse afin de faire face à son interlocutrice qui n'est autre qu'Olivia. Cette dernière se trouve à une distance convenable, elle a les mains dans les poches et n'observe pas directement son équipier. Elle fait mine d'admirer à son tour le paysage qui se dessine devant elle.

Elliot _(avec fermeté):_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Olivia : Charmant accueil... Mais en même temps je le mérite. Je peux ?

Elle s'approche et désigna le banc sur lequel est assis Elliot, ce dernier détourne son regard de celui de son équipière.

Elliot : C'est un lieu publique, tu peux t'assoir où tu en as envie ! Olivia écoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler surtout avec toi.

Liv ne répondit rien à cette dernière réplique d'Elliot. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant. A présent elle fixait ses mains sans rien dire. Elliot ne lui adresse pas le moindre regard. Un long silence s'installe à présent entre eux. La colère remonte à présent dans l'esprit d'Elliot qui se décide à briser ce silence pesant.

Elliot : Tu te rends compte ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dis. Tu me déçois Olivia. J'avais confiance en toi

Olivia: A ne pas vouloir décevoir ta fille je t'ai déçue, je le paye au prix fort.

Elliot : Mais ça n'est pas une raison, tu aurais dû me le dire !

Olivia : Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais essaye de comprendre le dilemme auquel j'ai été confronté !

Elliot : Le dilemme ? Tu veux que je comprenne ? Olivia tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ton silence je risque de perdre ma plaque. ?

Olivia :…

Sur le coup, Benson ne sait que répondre aux interrogations multiples de son équipier.

Olivia : J'en ai conscience et je m'en veux, crois-moi !

Elliot : C'est trop tard pour avoir des remords. J'essaie de comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'as tellement déçu. Je croyais qu'on pouvait se faire confiance, je me suis trompé.

Le long des joues d'Olivia, des larmes commencent à couler, elle ne peut ni les retenir, ni les arrêter.

Olivia : Je comprends. J'espère juste que tu sauras garder ta rancœur contre moi en toi pour les heures de boulot. Et ne t'en fais pas, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en irai. Cette fois, on ne pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé. Dis à ta fille que je suis désolée, vraiment désolée !

Olivia rassemble son cœur morcelé par le remord, elle se lève et commence à partir. Toujours assit sur son banc Elliot tente de resté insensible à la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Il resserre sa mâchoire, respire profondément et accoste Olivia une dernière fois.

Elliot : Inutile ! Cette fois Olivia, c'est moi qui partirais.

Olivia se stoppe net, elle est sous le choc. Elle se retourne, revient sur ses pas et gifle violemment son équipier

Olivia : Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es certainement et surement le meilleur flic que je connaisse ! Sans toi à mes côté, je ne serai pas devenu le flic que je suis aujourd'hui. Je vais tout faire pour réparer mon erreur et ensuite je partirai, je te laisserai vivre ta vie.

Olivia se retourne à nouveau et part en direction de la sortie du parc. Elliot se lève du banc, la regarde s'éloigner vers la sortie. Il sent encore la colère qui monte en lui. Il se cogne alors le pied contre le banc. La douleur qu'engendre ce coup, est bien moins forte que ce qui égraine son cœur à cet instant. Son téléphone sonne. Il décroche et reconnait la voix de son supérieur qui va à présent lui annoncer une nouvelle dont il se serait bien passé aujourd'hui.

Elliot : Stabler !

Cragen : Elliot! Enfin ! Mais où es-tu donc ?

Elliot : Je suis allé prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin.

Cragen : Et moi je suis quoi ?

Elliiot : Mon capitaine !

Cragen : Oui, TON CAPITAINE ! Et quand je dis quelque chose, j'aimerai être respecté, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

Elliot : Excusez-moi Capitaine, j'ai étais un peu trop loin tout à l'heure. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses.

Cragen : Comme toujours Stabler. Mais sache qu'une plainte a été déposée contre toi par le témoin qui plus est suspect dans notre affaire. Il va donc falloir que tu fasses venir ta fille pour témoigner

Elliot : Je sais qu'une plainte a été déposée contre moi, j'assumerai mes actes. Pour ma fille c'est bien plus délicat. Elle refusera de témoigner et je ne veux…

Cragen : Non, je me fiche de ce que tu veux. Débrouille-toi Elliot car elle seule peut te sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel tu t'es fourré.

Elliot : Ecoutez, je sais que je suis dans une mauvaise passe. Mais ma fille ne voudra rien savoir, elle n'est pas même venue m'en parler. La seule personne qui soit en mesure de la convaincre…c'est Benson.

Cragen : Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ?

Elliot : De quoi parlez-vous?

Cragen : Prends-moi pour une buse Stabler !

Elliot : Ecoutez je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Cragen _(dans un faible murmure)_ : Et voilà ! C'est reparti... Pauvre de nous.

Elliot : Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver cette fois?

Cragen : Tout dépendra de l'inspection générale. Tu seras très probablement bientôt convoqué.

Elliot : Ca n'est pas gagné si j'ai bien compris. Je ne vais avoir le droit à aucune clémence cette fois-ci.

Cragen : Je suis désolé El, surtout si ta fille ne vient pas témoigner

Elliot : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre. Je ne sais plus en j'en suis. Je ne fais que reproduire les mêmes erreurs que mon père a commises par le passé.

Cragen : Elliot, je ne pense pas que tu sois comme ton père. Tu es un très bon élément, mon meilleur élément avec Olivia !

Elliot : Mais tout va de travers, surtout avec elle. Depuis l'Affaire Gitano tout a changé. Et son immersion, n'en parlons pas. Plus rien n'est comme avant.

Cragen : Je croyais pourtant que ça allait mieux entre vous deux ?

Elliot : Je le croyais aussi

Cragen : Olivia sait qu'elle a commis une erreur. Quand elle est partie, elle allait te voir. D'ailleurs l'as-tu vu ?

Elliot : Comment ça ? Où? Quand?

Cragen : A la fin du service, elle partait en direction de... là où elle pensait que tu étais... Elle t'a trouvé ?

Elliot _(mentant à son supérieur_) : Non, puisque je ne lui ai pas parlé, d'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas de ça.

Cragen : Vous allez me tuer tous les deux ! On se voit demain alors ?

Elliot : J'en suis désolé Capitaine. Quand je serais convoqué vous me le ferez savoir? Je ne sais pas si je vais passer au bureau demain.

Cragen : Et pourquoi donc Stabler?

Elliot : J'ai besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir au calme car en ce moment j'ai comme l'impression que ma tête va éclater. Encore une fois je suis désolé pour tout le tracas que je vous impose.

Cragen : Ca va Elliot, j'ai compris. De toute manière tu as pas mal de congé en retard. On se voit dans une semaine ?

Elliot : D'accord ! A dans une semaine ! Merci Capitaine, merci pour tout.

Cragen : Prends soin de toi et essaye de discuter avec ta fille et avec Olivia aussi. Je crois que la semaine va être longue.

Elliot : Au revoir Don !

Elliot met fin à la conversation téléphonique

Cragen : Au revoir Elliot et repose toi.


End file.
